Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./10
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział X-ty. — Jeżeli ja panu mam tłomaczyć nasz system robienia sprawunków... — rzekła moja towarzyszka, gdyśmy się znaleźli na ulicy — to i pan musisz mi powiedzieć coś o swoim. Nigdy nie byłem w stanie go zrozumieć, pomimo wszystkiego, co o nim czytałam. Tak naprzykład jeśliście mieli tyle magazynów, a każdy z nich z innym towarem, to w jaki sposób wasze panie mogły robić swoje sprawunki. Musiały chyba obchodzić wszystkie sklepy, bo inaczej wszak nie wiedziały, co mają wybrać. — Tak było istotnie. Była to jedyna dla nich droga dowiedzenia się, co jest w magazynach... — Ojciec nazywa mnie niezmordowaną amatorką sprawunków; sądzę jednak, że zmęczyłabym się prędko, gdybym tak miała robić, jak one... — dodała z uśmiechem. — Istotnie, pilniejsze z pań uskarżały się gorzko na stratę czasu, z powodu owego chodzenia, ale co do kobiet klasy zamożnej, chociaż i te również narzekały, to system ów był istotnie darem nieba, gdyż podsuwał im środek zabijania czasu... — Ale powiedz pan, wszak bywały w mieście tysiące, a przynajmniej setki sklepów tego samego rodzaju, w jakiż więc sposób najbardziej nawet próżniacze istoty mogły obejść je wszystkie?.. — Naturalnie, wszystkich sklepów nie odwiedzały... — odrzekłem. — Te, które robiły dużo zakupów, dowiadywały się zawczasu, gdzie mogą znaleść to, czego im potrzeba. Takie panie studyjowały specyjalności rozmaitych sklepów i robiły sprawunki korzystnie, kupując zawsze najwięcej, najlepiej i najtaniej. Znajomość taka wymagała jednak wielkiego doświadczenia. Ci, co byli bardzo zajęci lub kupowali zbyt mało, by kupić dobrze, nabywali na chybił trafił i w dodatku najczęściej trafiali na towar najgorszy i najdroższy. Przypadkiem tylko zdarzało się, iż osoba, nie mająca wprawy w kupowaniu, otrzymywała w towarze wartość swoich pieniędzy. — Ale dlaczegóż godziliście się z tak rażąco niedogodnym porządkiem, skoroście tak jasno pojmowali jego wady? — Podobnie też działo się ze wszystkiemi naszemi urządzeniami społecznemi... — odrzekłem. — Wy może nie widzicie wad ich wyraźniej od nas, ale myśmy nie znali na nie lekarstwa... — Oto właśnie dochodzimy do składu naszej dzielnicy... — rzekła Edyta, gdyśmy się zbliżyli do wejścia jednego z owych wspaniałych gmachów publicznych, jakie zauważyłem był podczas rannej mojej przechadzki. Pozór jego zewnętrzny przedstawicielowi wieku XIX nie przypominał bynajmniej składu handlowego. Nie było wystawy towarów w wielkich oknach, ani też żadnego znaku, albo przynęty. Na przodzie gmachu nie dostrzegłem żadnego napisu albo godła, które wskazywałoby charakter przedsiębiorstwa. Zamiast tego wszystkiego, nad bramą znajdowała się majestatyczna grupa, naturalnej wielkości, z postacią środkową, wyobrażającą obfitość i trzymającą róg w ręku. Sądząc z masy wchodzących i wychodzących osób, znalazłem, iż stosunek obu płci był prawie taki sam, jak w wieku XIX. Gdyśmy wchodzili, Edyta powiedziała mi, iż w każdej dzielnicy miasta, znajduje się jeden taki skład, tak, iż żadne mieszkanie nie jest od nich odległe więcej, jak o 5 lub 10 minut drogi. Po raz to pierwszy oglądałem wnętrze publicznego gmachu wieku XX-go. Widok ten, naturalnie, zrobił na mnie głębokie wrażenie. Znalazłem się w wielkiej sali, zalanej światłem, spływającem nietylko z okien, ale i z kopuły, która znajdowała się o jakie sto stóp nad nami. U dołu, na samym środku, wznosił się wspaniały wodotrysk, ochładzając powietrze rozkoszną świeżością swych strumieni. Ściany i sufit okryte były freskami o barwach miękkich, obliczonych na to, by łagodzić jaskrawość światła, nie pochłaniając go jednak. Dokoła fontanny stały szeregami krzesła i sofy, gdzie siedziało, gwarząc, kilka osób. Na ścianach, dokoła sali widać było napisy, które wskazywały, jakiego rodzaju towar zawierają znajdujące się pod nimi kantory. Edyta skierowała się ku jednemu z nich, gdzie wystawione były najróżnorodniejsze muśliny i poczęła je przeglądać. — Gdzież jest subjekt?.. — spytałem, gdyż nie było nikogo za kontoarem i, jak się zdawało, nie nadchodził nikt na pomoc kupującej. — Jeszcze nie potrzebuję subjekta... — odrzekła Edyta — nie zrobiłam przecie wyboru.... — Głównem zadaniem subiekta za moich czasów było dopomagać ludziom w wyborze... — Jakto, mówić ludziom, czego oni potrzebują?!.. — Tak, albo częściej nakłaniać ich do kupowania tego, czego nie potrzebowali... — I wasze damy nie wstydziły się tego?.. — zapytała Edyta ze zdziwieniem, — Cóż mogło obchodzić subjektów, czy ludzie kupowali lub też nie?.. — Obchodziło to ich wyłącznie... — odrzekłem. — Najmowano ich umyślnie w tym celu, aby się pozbywali towarów. Liczono przy tem, że użyją w tym celu wszystkich środków, za wyjątkiem... pięści. — Ach, tak jestem niemądra, żem zapomniała o tem. Za waszych czasów utrzymanie właściciela sklepu i jego subjektów zależało od sprzedaży towarów. Rzecz naturalna, że dziś jest całkiem inaczej. Towary dziś należą do narodu całego. W magazynach zaś są one dla wszystkich obywateli, którzy ich potrzebują. Zadaniem zaś subjektów jest czekać na publiczność i przyjmować jej obstalunki; ale ani im samym, ani narodowi nie zależy na tem, aby dać choć jeden łokieć lub funt towaru temu, który nie potrzebuje. Jakże dziwnym musiał być widok subjektów... — dodała Edyta, śmiejąc się — usiłujących skłonić ludzi do kupowania tego, czego nie potrzebowali, lub o potrzebie czego wątpili... — Ale nawet w wieku XX-tym... — zauważyłem subjekt mógłby być dla pani pożytecznym, dając wskazówki co do towarów, gdyby nawet nie nakłaniał do kupowania... — Nie... — odrzekła Edyta — nie jest to sprawą subjektów. Te oto drukowane kartki, za które odpowiedzialnemi są władze rządowe, dostarczają nam wszelkich wskazówek, jakich możemy potrzebować... Istotnie, ujrzałem wówczas, że do każdego wzoru przytwierdzona była karta z dokładnym i treściwym opisem fabrykacyi i gatunku towaru, wszystkich jego własności i ceny, nie pozostawiając żadnego punktu wątpliwego... — Subjekt więc nie ma nic do powiedzenia o towarze, który sprzedaje?.. — Nic a nic, nie ma potrzeby, żeby wiedział albo udawał, że wie o tem cośkolwiek. Grzeczność i dokładność w wykonywaniu obstalunków: oto jedyny jego obowiązek. — Ileż kłamstwa oszczędza ten prosty porządek!.. — zawołałem. — Czy sądzisz pan, że wszyscy subjekci pańskich czasów fałszywie przedstawiali swoje towary?.. — zapytała Edyta. — Broń boże... — odrzekłem. — Było wielu nawet takich, którzy tego nie robili i ci właśnie cieszyli się specyjalnem zaufaniem, gdyż pokusa oszukiwania kupujących była nielada, skoro dobrobyt człowieka, jego żony i dzieci zależał od ilości towarów, jakich zdołał on się pozbyć. Ale ja rozmową swoją przeszkadzam pani w zajęciu... — Bynajmniej, już zrobiłam wybór... Przy tych słowach nacisnęła ona guzik w murze, a w tej chwili ukazał się subjekt. Zapisał on zamówienie w dwóch egzemplarzach, z których jeden jej oddał, drugi zaś włożył do małego odbiornika i opuścił do rury przesyłającej. Subjekt wykreślił wartość sprawunku z kredytowej karty mojej towarzyszki. Odszedłszy od kantoru, Edyta zwróciła sic do mnie z następującemi słowami: — Duplikat zamówienia daje się kupującemu na to, aby w razie potrzeby mógł łatwo wyśledzić i sprostować omyłkę w wykonaniu obstalunku... — Pani bardzo prędko załatwiła się z wyborem... Chciałem się spytać, zkąd pani wie, czy nie znalazłaby czegoś lepszego w innych składach; ale prawdopodobnie wymaga się od pani, abyś kupowała w swojej własnej dzielnicy... — O, nie... — odrzekła — kupujemy, gdzie się nam spodoba, chociaż, naturalnie, najczęściej w pobliżu domu. Ale nie zyskałabym nic, zwiedzając inne zakłady... Dobór jest we wszystkich ściśle jednaki i przedstawia zawsze próbki wszelkich odmian towarów, wytwarzanych w Stanach Zjednoczonych lub sprowadzanych tutaj. Oto, dlaczego można wybrać prędko, dlaczego nie potrzeba zwiedzać dwóch lub więcej składów... — Ależ to jest tylko skład próbek... Nie widziałem, aby subjekci krajali albo zawijali towary. — Wszystkie nasze składy są takimi składami wzorów, z wyjątkiem tylko niewielu artykułów. Towary wszystkie, za wyłączeniem owych wyjątków, znajdują się w centralnym składzie miejskim, dokąd przywozi się je wprost na okrętach od wytwórców. Zamawiamy podług wzorów i tego drukowanego opisu fabrykacyi i własności towaru. Zamówienie posyła się do składu centralnego, który rozseła towary... — Musi to być ogromnem oszczędzeniem pracy handlowej. W naszym systemie wytwórca sprzedawał kupcowi hurtownemu; hurtownik znowu detalicznemu, ten zaś spożywcy, a za każdym razem trzeba było mieć do czynienia z towarem i oglądać go. Wy oszczędzacie sobie jednych takich oględzin i całkiem wyłączacie kupca detalicznego wraz z jego ogromnym zyskiem, oraz armiją subjektów, którzy byli obowiązani mu służyć, gdyż ten skład jest tylko oddziałem składu hurtownego i posiada też odpowiedni komplet subjektów. Przy naszym systemie oglądania towarów, namawiania ludzi, aby je kupowali, odcinania ich i pakowania, dziesięciu subjektów nie zrobiłoby tego, co tutaj robi jeden. Oszczędność musi być olbrzymia... — Tak sądzę... — rzekła Edyta. — My zresztą nie znaliśmy nigdy sposobu innego. Ale, panie West, musisz pan poprosić kiedy ojca, aby pana zaprowadził do centralnego składu, gdzie oni otrzymują zamówienia i rozsyłają sprawunki według adresów. Byłam tam z nim niedawno i nie mogłam się nadziwić. System jest niewątpliwie doskonały. Oto naprzykład w tej klatce siedzi subjekt przyjmujący depesze. Ze wszystkich oddziałów towarowych przychodzą do niego zamówienia za pomocą rur przesyłających. Pomocnicy jego segregują i kładą je do osobnych skrzynek. Subjekt ma przed sobą z jaki tuzin pneumatycznych przesyłaczy, z których każdy odpowiada jakiejś ogólnej kategoryi towarów i łączy się z odpowiednim oddziałem składu centralnego. Subjekt wrzuca paczkę zamówień do rury, a po kilku chwilach spada ona na odpowiednie biurko składu centralnego, wraz z innemi tegoż rodzaju zamówieniami innych składów próbek. Odczytanie zamówień, wniesienie ich do księgi i przesłanie ich wykonawcom, odbywa się z szybkością błyskawicy. Sądzę, że właśnie wykonanie tych zamówień jest najciekawszem. Sztuki materyi na wałkach nawija maszyna, krajczy zaś, również maszyną, odcina jeden obstalunek po drugim, a kiedy się zmęczy, ustępuje miejsca innemu. W podobny też sposób dzieje się w innych wydziałach. Paki towarów opuszcza się w większe rury do zarządu rozmaitych dzielnic miejskich, zkąd rozseła się je po domach. Jak dalece prędko wykonywa się to wszystko, przekona się pan najlepiej, gdy mu powiem, że mój sprawunek będzie w domu wcześniej, niż ja sama byłabym go ztąd doniosła... — Jakże się urządzacie w mniej zaludnionych okręgach wiejskich?.. — zapytałem. — Panuje tam taki sam system... — odrzekła Edyta. — Wiejskie składy wzorów połączone są za pomocą przesyłaczy z centralnymi składami towarów prowincyj, odległych niekiedy o jakie mil dwadzieścia; przesyłanie jest tak szybkie, że czasu traci się bardzo mało. Ale dla oszczędności, w wielu prowincyjach jedna grupa rur łączy kilka wiosek ze składem centralnym, a wówczas traci się czas na czekanie. Niekiedy otrzymuje się towary w dwie albo trzy godziny po zamówieniu. Tak było, gdym bawiła przeszłego lata na wsi i było mi z tem bardzo niewygodnieKiedy już książką ta była w druku, dowiedziałem się, iż rychło owa niedogodność okręgów wiejskich ma być usuniętą, oraz, że każda wioska ma mieć własne swe rury.. — Składy wiejskie zapewne pod wieloma innymi względami ustępują też miejskim?.. — pytałem dalej. — Bynajmniej... — rzekła Edyta. — Jakkolwiek odmienne, są one równie dobre. Składy wzorów w najmniejszych wioskach są podobne do tego, w którym się znajdując, można w nim znaleść wszelkie odmiany towarów, jakie tylko naród posiada, gdyż prowincyjonalny skład towarów miewa je z tego samego zródła, co i skład miejski. Gdyśmy wracali do domu, zwróciłem jej uwagę na wielką rozmaitość rozmiarów i wartości domów. — W jaki sposób... — rzekłem — różnica ta godzi się z faktem, że wszyscy obywatele mają dochód jednaki?.. — Rzecz prosta... — tłomaczyła Edyta. — Dochód jest ten sam, ale wydatki nasze zależą od upodobań osobistych. Niektórzy lubią piękne konie; inni, jak ja naprzykład, lubują się w ładnych strojach; jeszcze inni szukają wykwintnego stołu. Płaca roczna, jaką naród otrzymuje za te domy, zmienia się odpowiednio do ich rozmiarów, wytworności i położenia, tak, iż każdy znajduje zazwyczaj coś odpowiedniego dla siebie. Domy większe zajmowane są zwykle przez liczniejsze rodziny, w których kilku członków składa się na komorne, rodziny zaś mniejsze, jak nasza np., uważają mniejszy lokal za rzecz bardziej dogodną dla siebie i ekonomiczną. Zależy to całkowicie od upodobania i względów wygody. Czytałam, że za czasów dawnych, ludzie częstokroć żyli wystawnie i prowadzili dom na większą skalę, niż dochody pozwalały, jedynie aby pokazać się światu i uchodzić za bardzo bogatych. Czy to prawda panie West?.. — Niestety, najzupełniejsza... — odrzekłem. — Dzisiaj nie mogłoby tak być, jak pan widzi, gdyż dochód każdego jest wiadomy; wiadomo też, że to, co się wydaje w jednym zakresie, musi być oszczędzone w drugim... ----